


Lights Over Montana

by shutterbug



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Auroras, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: Reid travels to Montana at Jackson's invitation to witness something special.Post-series. Can certainly be read as Reid/Jackson, but need not be.





	Lights Over Montana

Three months after Edmund had watched the back of Jackson board a liner bound for his homeland, a letter arrived at Edmund’s door. 

Edmund held a stack of tickets in his hand: one, a round-trip across the ocean and, another, a round-trip across the land. Curiosity and affection spread over him as he read Jackson’s scrawl. 

_ Use the tickets. Or don’t. But if you do, you’ll witness a sight more grand than any you’ve ever seen.  _

He decided to use them. 

He’d crossed the Atlantic and most of America. Now, he stood beside Jackson. Like him, he turned his face toward the sky and waited. 

When the Montana sky flashed with curtains of color, Edmund inhaled sharply. 

“Yeah.” Jackson released a breathy laugh. “I knew you’d like it.” 

Edmund turned away from the shimmer of deep green to look at Jackson. The graceful snake-like movement of light reflected in his eyes. 

Jackson grinned and squeezed Edmund’s shoulder. “It’s a wonder like no other, isn’t it, Reid?”

Unable to form words, Edmund swallowed and nodded. He sighed as he watched the light flicker. Dance across the open sky. 

“Thank you, Jackson.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

Edmund clasped his hand over Jackson’s. He tracked the waving paths of light and color until they faded from the sky. 

Long after both the lights and Jackson himself had passed, neither of them ever fully faded from his memory. 


End file.
